Limitations are ment to be Broken
by EllisonLindsay
Summary: Shilo follows Graverobber around since she went to meet him after the Genetic Opera. Mature Sexual Content. Grilo. Please Review!
1. Limit Broken

Graverobber has never had someone follow him around like Shilo did. It was a hassle after a while to be honest. She did things she wasn't supposed to, Like yell at him from across the graveyard when GeneCO was after him. Or when she dropped 10 Zydrate viles on the ground, as the shattered, she collapsed thinking he was going to hit her. She was so naive, but so gorgeous. For a young one that is.

"Kid, go get something to eat!" he yelled at her in the dead of the night, while he stabbed the Zydrate gun into a dead junkie's anatomy. He remember this one, she used to pay with…er…other ways…Or at least tried to, He always refused.

"I want to stay with you, please Grave." she pleaded to him. She did that a lot honestly, and his heart jumped every time. He never had someone plead for anything but Zydrate before. It made him feel wanted. But she was still a child in his eyes, he would have to wait and see what she will think of him in….3 years.

"Fine, pass me some viles. Without dropping them this time." he said, with a chuckle, She wasn't so amused by his joke. A rush of red covered her face. It made him smirk a little, but quickly went back to having a straight face, when he realized she was looking at him.

"what's so funny? She asked curiously. Okay so he wasn't that quick.

"you."

"what? Me? How am I funny?" she said, with a slight edge of panic, he sensed her panic. He wanted to indulge in her panic, make her scream, make her scream his name. shouldn't be thinking like that!

"your funny when you blush, it makes you look more…beautiful." oh no, why did he just say that? How could he be so stupid!

"oh. Well thank you" she said, while she blushed more, and she new it. Wait, does that mean she actually enjoyed it? Hm, maybe he can….no. no. no.

"Well kid, where are those viles I asked for?" he joked.

When she handed him the viles, she didn't let go of his hand. She just held it, not making any eye contact. Her body trembled. Was he that much of a monster? Was she going to say she didn't want to stay with him anymore? Why was she still holding his hand?

As he pondered these theory's, he realized that she began to rub his hand with her thumb, he looked up. When he did, she was looking at him in the eyes. He could see that she feared him, but did he see that she…wanted him? The way she bit her lip, the way she trembled, the way the was moving her thumb against his cold hand.

"Kid…"

"Shilo. My name is Shilo, please Grave." she was pleading to him. But not in the way she used to, it sound like the Junkie plead.

"what do you want?" he said coldly, as he ripped his hand away from hers. He hoped to god, if there was one, she was not asking for a hit. She was to pure, to sweet, to perfect already.

"I want…I…oh never mind." she said, trailing off, and putting her knees up against her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"What is it Ki..Shilo?" he corrected.

"I just…I just want to try something…please? she asked. Why was she asking me? What is it she wanted?

"what is it? You don't want a hit do you?" now, he was pleading.

"No, that's not it."

"then what is it?"

"Kiss me. Please Graverobber!" she suddenly said. Panic rose to her face, as did the rose in her cheeks, how he already missed seeing her blush.

"what do you mean kiss you?" he asked. What I stupid question. She wanted him to kiss her, and he asked why?

"I want to feel! I want to know what I was missing out on for seventeen years!" she said. All of a sudden, she got up, pushed him towards the tombstone, and pinned him there. What was he to do? With a rush of fiery he kissed her, with passion. He didn't want to hurt her, so he eased off, but as he did, he felt her push her mouth against his more again. His hands found the curve in her neck, and the curve on her hip, he studied her hip. The feeling, the silky feeling of her skin, the Goosebumps she got right after he touched her in that spot. Her hands found his hair, pulling slightly and causing him to moan in her mouth. She pulled back. Confusion covered her face, and worrying that she hurt him.

"are you al…" she managed to choke out before Graverobber attacked her mouth again.

"I'm fine Shi, that was…pleasurable." he confessed. They looked into each other eyes. As there bodies where entwined to each other. Her hand found his hair, and tugged. Watching him moan, she attached her lips to his again. His hand on her hip, snuck its was up her shirt. Causing more Goosebumps to occur in the process. His hand cupped her breast, causing her to gasp and moan in his mouth. He smirked, giving her breast squeeze. Her breath became rushed, her chest pumping a mile a minute. She ripped her mouth from his, and she took off her barely there shirt. His eyes wandered her bare chest, he cupped both her breast watching head fall backwards, he released his hand from her left breast, to catch her head from hitting another tombstone. He slowly grasped it again, and leaned in to kiss her collarbone.

"Mo..mo…More!" she moaned to him.

"Do you know what your doing to me kid?"

"Shi...Shi...Shilo!" she moaned again.

"Sweetheart, I'm in control. I can call you whatever I like." he said. He searched her body, touching every inch of it. She wiggled against his body. He groaned as she brushed against his throbbing erection. She gasped again, and released her lips from his. She glanced down toward his erection.

"what…is that?" she asked. So naïve. So cute.

"that my darling. Is what your doing to me." He confesses.

"so, that feels good then?" she says as she brushes her hand against it, causing a tingling sensation to run through his body.

"Ye..yes!" he sighed.

"it doesn't feel good for me though? What other than what you were doing for me, feels good, like that." she said, as he brushes his erection again. He tenses up, he wasn't supposed to be this weak.

"now hun, do you really want to do this? Has your father actually explain to you sexu…"

"Yes! Yes he has…. Well sort of." she explains.

"Well, I'm going to show you, but promise me one thing." he says.

"what is it?" she asked.

" your eyes never leave mine, not ever. And you Must tell me if I'm hurting you." he told her. It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"I promise." she breaths.

He grasps her face with one of his hands, and grabs her right breast with the other. His hand leaves her face, trailing his hand down her neck, across her left breast, circling her belly button, and ended on the top of her thigh. His kiss became more rushed, he hungered for her. His hand slowly fell to the slow skin of her inner thigh, he caressed her. Her breath was being jagged. Somewhat like a stutter. He released his lips, and found his was to her neck. Kissing, and nipping gently at her skin. Slowly the nipping became harder, as her nails scraped down the back of his neck, and mid-back. There will be bruises, but its only for the fact that his neck and back tomorrow will be raw. His hand move to her core. She was wet, and hot, and urging him to go on. He watched as her caressed her core, her eyes began to fall closed. He stopped.

"You promised Kid." he told her.

"I…I'm sorry! I'll keep them open! Just keep going!" she begged. It made him want her more.

He went back to caressing her. He slid his hand up hooking his fingers around her panties. Shilo raised her hips helping him as he pulled them to the dirty ground. He wont be letting her put those back on. After he disposed of those, he went back to her core, rubbing her core, watching her, and her watching him. Their eyes never left each others. He slid on finger into her, her breath hitched. He waited for her to catch her breath before he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her, after a few minutes he added another, he needed to make sure, she could fit him. It wasn't that he was being cocky. It was he didn't want to hurt her. Her breath was rushing more and more. Her hands tugging his hair, he moaned and growled. Almost a purr really. He slowly slid his fingers out, and put both of his hands under her thighs. He lifted her, and carried her to the stacked up tombstones. He carried a blanket around in his bag, just for her. He laid it down on the tombstones and but her down so that her legs dangled down. He grasped her thighs, making sure she didn't move. After doing so, he being to kiss her core. The moans and hitched breath were making it impossible for his throbbing erection to stop growing anymore harder. His kisses became lazier, and wetter. She tasted of sweets. Nothing like the junkies, they taste like salt, ash, and Zydrate. She was so hot, but so cold. It was like Heated ice. He then raised his mouth back to her. She could taste herself. She never though she would have tasted so…odd. After a few seconds, her taste was gone, and all she could taste was him. She moaned. He was the best taste anyone could ask for.

"are you sure you ready?" he asked her. He wanted to make sure she could handle it. He knows she'll be in pain, he'll end up carrying her tomorrow. She'll most likely be sore.

"Yes!" she managed to moan.

And with that, he undid his pants. She gasped at his length. As did everyone. He was big, and he new it. Actually he was quite embarrassed by it. Most times he didn't even bother to pleasure himself, he would do it later. On his own. She urged him on, hooking her legs around his waist. Pulling him towards her. Causing him to grind against her. She wiggled around again, causing friction against his erection. He moaned, and grabbed his erection.

"brace yourself. Hold your breath, this will hurt hun." he told her, she did what she was told. He liked that. He slowly inched his way in, she moaned in pain and in pleasure. He wasn't even in an inch yet, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" he asked her, scared he was causing her a lot of pain.

"No! don't stop! Please don't!" she said, louder than she wanted.

He inched his way in again, the head of his erection was not completely in, he felt her clamping down on him. He new this would hurt her, but it would be less painful than inching his way in. She was still holding her breath. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down, and then pumped his way in, causing her to scream in pain, he waited for her breath to slow, and the pain to stop a bit more. He let go of her wrist, and wiped the tears from her face.

"You still okay?" he asked, while caressing her face.

"I'm fine now." she said, while she pressed her cheek to his hand more.

He started to slowly pump in and out of her. She clamped down on him, harder and harder each time. She moaned and groaned. His back was now starting to ache. He felt a cool breeze of his exposed back, and now felt the cool trickling of blood going down his back. She will pay for that in the morning. He pulled her closer, She moaned his name in his ear. It sounded like a angel was calling his name. her breath was now only seconds apart. She was close. But he was closer, he had been holding in this since the first day he saw her. He pumped faster and faster. Keeping one hand behind her head. And the other fondling her breast, and tender spot. He moved his hand from her breast, onto her clit, massaging it. Their eyes still locked until, her head fell back, and she screamed his name into the dark night. As she screamed his name, that was all he needed. He scratched from her neck, down her chest, to her core. He collapsed on top of her. Carefully he shifted his weight, but as he did, she pulled him back.

"Don't you dare try and move!" she told him. He didn't.

I few minutes later, the was caressing his hair, and he sat up, and reach down and grabbed her shirt. She sat up, slowly, causing her wince in pain. But it died after a few seconds.

"Here Kid, before you get two cold, put your clothes on." he told her. Going back to his smug ways, but now he had one question in his head. Was that a fling, or was it heading towards more.

"Thanks, and call me Shilo! I'm not just some kid!" She snapped. She was bitchy because she was sore.

"No, you're my kid, And Only mine." he told her. He was a little set back by his own words.

"I'm your kid? How about I'm your Sweetheart. It doesn't sound so creepy." she laughed.

"Fine, Sweetheart. But I will still call you kid, just keep that in mind." he told her, adding a kiss on her forehead.

Before anything could get anymore intimate. The sirens went off.

"WE KNOW YOUR OUT THERE! WE COULD HEAR YOUR SCREAMS FROM GENECO! DROP THE GIRL!" Someone yelled.

"Oops." Shilo whispered, as she blushed. She tried to rush, but the pain was getting to her now, and she was getting more and more sore by the second.

"hold on kid." he told her as he put the bag over her, and swung her over his shoulder and Ran.


	2. Broken Down Doors

She was so beautiful. So innocent, but so sneaky. She changed from her little kid ways to being an adult in less than a day. She's eighteen now, and she wants nothing more but to be with him. She was hitting on some guys right now, pick pocketing them. She new that she couldn't go to far with them, he was watching her. She flirts with them, touching their shoulders, forearms and they would fall for her every time. She grabs what she needs, and that's their hard earned money, from there semi hardworking jobs, and swaggers away. He watch as they watch her hips sway. She walks up to him, and hooks her arms around his waist. he kiss her forehead. She turns back to the men, and winked at them, and as they begin to realize what happen. They run. This is what they do for a living, other than him selling the Zydrate."I think I did good tonight, those two were loaded." she told me."well at least we have money for somethin' to eat tonight." He said."since when did you think im sharing?" she barked. She's so cocky now, and its sexy. He could get use to that."Since im keeping' you warm at night kid." he chuckled out, allowing his sly smile to they reached the graveyard, it was already filled with GeNeCO Cops. Not sure how they managed to be a step ahead of him, but they were. Shilo was just as confused as Graverobber was. She just stood there, blank faced and in complete shock. He was used to this, them showing up out of nowhere, and trying to kill him. But lucky for him, GeNeCO never taught them how to use a gun, so they fumble around and try and use them. It always helps if the loaded the gun first though. "Hey kid, looks about time we start running again." he tells her. He wants to pick her up, and carry her, but she hates when he does that. They ran for at least 20 minutes when she began to fall behind more than usually. Her face was red, and her breath was shallow. it's the usual thing, she stops, looks at him with her puppy eyes, and he picks her up.

"do you want help kid?" he asks her, knowing the answer.

"No, I think were okay here." she says, while pointing out a house in the dark. He didn't know why, but he recognized this place.

"it looks old enough that they wouldn't even try to look in here, don't you think?" she asks.

"I suppose this will do." he says as he walks strides toward her. He reaches his hand toward her, and she takes it.

When they enter the house, Graverobber knows why he recognized it.

"I don't think I can be in here Shi, its not a good place for me. Can we find a new place? Please" he pleaded to her. He new this place to well.

"Why? Whats wrong with it? Its warm, dry, and has a couch." she told him, as she started taking off her shirt. He grabbed her wrist, causing her to wince a little in pain.

"We cant stay here, because this is MY house!" he barked at her. He dropped her wrists and turned away from her. He wiped the single tear that rolled down his cheek. He didn't like being back in this hell hole, they forced him to call home. The memories washed over him, the fights, the screaming, the blood. So much blood. that's why its so easy to see blood now. It was easy, he saw so much of his own, and his mothers, that it didn't matter. He remembered seeing her on the kitchen floor, telling him to run before his father came back. As Graverobber began to get up, he heard him come up behind him. Drunk, raging, and carrying a butchers knife.

"What's a matter Kid!" He yelled at him. He was no father, he was a demon, the devil the in flesh.

"Nothing, im going up to my room." he told the bastard. He was slowly walking past him when his father grabbed him in his deadly grasp.

"No No No! I want you to watch this!" he told him as he pushed him into a chair.

"No! NO!" His mother screamed as his father strides towards her. He dragged the dull edge of blade against her thigh, then he stomach, her neck, and across her jaw bone. He slit her collarbone.

"I love your collarbones sweetheart!" he told her, and she screamed in agony. Graverobber just sat there, tears rolling continuously down his face. He couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't help. Then his father, slit a gash in his mother thigh, and stomach. She was gushing blood everywhere, it was like a being in a pool. Graverobber remembered when they went to the pool, him and his mother splashing around in the shallow waters. He snapped out of it, when he heard he blood curdling screech. His father had cut her other thigh now, but it was deeper. He could see the muscle's, and he bone. She was growing paler and paler by the second, he screams turned into moans, and moans turned into shallow breathing. Then nothing. It was quite. Not a breath came from her. Graverobber stared at his mothers body the blood still dripping from her wounds.

"Grave? Are you okay?" Shilo asked him, while placing her hand into his clench fist. He didn't even realize it was clenched. He started to move his hand away, when she grabbed ahold of it, making her crash against his body.

"Grave, what's wrong? Please tell me!" she asked him, the worry in her voice pierced him move than any razor blade could.

"this is why im on the streets! This house, these memories, my mothers…" He remembered that his father left him in the kitchen with her dead body. He didn't stay much longer after he left the kitchen. Graverobber gave his mother one last kiss goodbye, and left the house for good.

Graverobber ran into the kitchen. The floor was blood stained from his mothers brutal death. Then as he turned to walk back to Shilo, he saw something white and red in the corner of the room, sticking out from the freezer. He slowly walked over to see what it was. When he opened the door to see what it was, he gasped, and collapsed to the floor. Shilo burst into the room, seeing Graverobber on the ground, his face in his palms, she didn't know what to do.

"Is that…"

"Its my mother. She was so pretty, so pure, so clean."

"shes still so pretty, and pure." she assured him, and she was. She had long brown hair. Her face was round, and her skin was beautiful, her face was almost baby like. Though her body was mangled, her face was like an angel.

"she was my love. I had nothing, until I met you." he confessed to her. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to move, but he wanted to hold Shilo in his arms. He wanted to cry, but show no fear. He didn't want to show Shilo, how weak he was. So he got up, and turned to face her. Only to relize she had tears flowing down her crimson cheeks. She sniffed, and looked at the floor, kicking a rock towards him.

"Kid, whats wrong?" he asked, he wasn't sure if it was the smell, or maybe the fact that his mother was in the freezer, but either way, it couldn't be pretty.

"you…you will always have me Grave." she told him, and collapsed in his arms. He held her there, not letting her leave. He caressed her hair, feeling the texture of it. He kissed the top of her head, she smelt sweet, but a hint of corpse. It was a good smell, it was her smell. He heard a few sniffles, and realized he might be holding her to tight. He pushed her back, but held on to her arms, causing her to look at his face. His face was serious.

"I don't want you to leave me, but I know someday you will. But for now, your all I have, and I want you to know that I will always cherish that." he told her. He wasn't one for the sappy lines, but being in his house, in this horrible place, he new how be became this way, and new that if he didn't, he would have never met her.

"I love you." she told him, a few left over tears seeping there way down her cheeks, he wiped them away with his thumb as he petted her cheek.

"I know kid." he said. He wanted to say it back, but now isn't the right time. But when was?

He lifted her up and carried her to the couch, she had already fallen asleep in his arms, before they even reached the couch. He lied her down, and lifted her legs, so he could sit too. He sat there, with her legs on top of his, and watched her. She looked so peaceful. A few hours later, it wasn't so peaceful, she began to thrash around, kicking him in the stomach, and clawing at the air. She was mumbling, and then the mumbling became into screams of horror. He shook her until she woke up. She looked frantically around, and threw her hands to her face. She was sobbing now. He didn't know what was wrong, she he just held her in is arms again, and waited for the sobs to stop. When the sobbing stopped, and the sniffing began, he just rubbed her back.

"Im guessing you had a nightmare?" he assumed.

"it was so real!" she chocked out.

"what was it about, and you know its just a dream."

"It was…the Repo man, and I don't mean my dad! He wasn't my dad anymore, the Repo man took over! And he was out to get me, hunting me, slashing me, ripping everything out of me, I screamed and screamed, and people on the street just passed me by! I was a nobody! Nobody cared he was killing me! I didn't even get anything for god damn GeNeCO! I couldn't do anything, I watched as he ripped all my organs out! And then all that was left was my heart, he took off his mask and said, "We will always have each other, in our time of need, Shilo you mean the world to me." and then he ripped my heart out! I thought I was dead!" she said, then began to cry more.

"Its okay Shi, it was just a dream." he reassured her.

"that's not why I was scared. I was scared of losing you." she wept out. He was shocked, happy, and miserable all at the same time. She couldn't leave him, and he didn't want her to. He was so selfish.

"Shi, I love you, and I will always love you, remember that." he told her. He kissed her forehead. She fell asleep in his arms again, he rocked her back and forth. Whispering her name occasionally in her ear, or kissing her cheek, he didn't want this to end. The sun was beginning to rise, he needed to get some sleep. He leaned his head against hers. Just before he closed his eyes, he tiny hand found his, grasping her fingers around his. He new that it was one step in front of the other now. He couldn't go back now. He loved her, and he didn't want to lose her.


	3. Flower Bed

It was nearly dark out again. She was still asleep. Poor Shilo. She woke up screaming and crying again. It wasn't her father this time, it was his mother. She saw her mangled body, and it stuck in her mind. She wrapped her arms around him, not letting him leave. She cried herself back to sleep, after a few minutes of her soundless sleeping, he heard the hum of her breath. He unhooked his arms from around him, and got up. He didn't know what he was going to, but he had to give him mother the right peace. Or at least a better place to rest. He wasn't sure why, but…she looked happy. Well at least happier than she was when she was living. She wasn't smiling, or even frowning for that matter, she was just….neutral. Which made him smile. He picked her body up from the freezer, and made his way to the backyard.

From what he could remember the backyard was all dirt, and mud, and it was still that. After a few seconds of searching, he found the perfect place. It was his mothers secret flower patch, it was in the middle of a field of weeds. She loved to escape the bitter house to here. He used to follow her, and tell her that flowers were not that pretty, she would laugh and say Hunny, you will like them when you have a wife of your own. As he walked up to the patch, it was just the same, big yellow, pink and blue flowers growing high in the sky. But now, he new what she was talking about, it was beautiful, ever flower he thought of Shilo. They smelt like her too. He dug a deep hole for her, and put her body gently in. she was beautiful, and he was giving her the right treatment. He new he couldn't get any Zydrate from her, she never had surgery in her life. After burying her, he picked a few flowers, and made his way back to the house.

When he got back to the house, Shilo was still sound asleep. He put the flowers on the table in front of her, and sat in the chair across from her. After a few minutes of him dozing in and out of consciousness, he heard her begin to wake up. He sat straight up, and watched her snuggle herself together, and reach out, for what she thought was him. When she realized that it was thin air, her breathing became panicked. Her hands fumbled around the couch, but she didn't open her eyes. He smiled his smug smile, and exhaled. He didn't realized that he'd held his breathe for so long. When she opened her eyes, she instantly sat up.

"You scared me!" she breathed. It was like she ran a marathon just now.

"Would I leave you kid?" he reply.

"I was so scared…I don't want to be alone."

"you'll never be alone, remember that." he told her. He got up, and went to her. She reacted instantly, and wrapped her arms around him. She was still so small against him, he felt like a protector, and he was glad.

"I love you." she whispered into his chest.

"I know kid, I know."

He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." he whispered into her hair.


	4. 3 Deadly Words

He slept soundly through the night, it was the first sound sleep he's had ever. When he woke, Shilo had disappeared.

"Shilo!" No answer.

"Kid!" Again, no answer.

"SHILO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shh!" She hissed at him.

"Where the fuck did you go?" he snapped at her. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat, and he didn't like it.

"I was in the washroom."

"Well…wake me up next time Okay?"

"Um…alright…why are you so jumpy?" She asked him.

He knew why he was so jumpy. It was because of her, and he didn't like that. He knew one day she would leave him. For someone better, cleaner, nicer.

"I just…I just am!" He snapped again.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Shilo walked over to Graverobber and sat on his lap.

"Im not going anywhere…you know that right?"

"No, I don't know that…"

"Where am I to go? You're the only person I have! You're the only person I …lov…"

"DON'T say it! Please, don't!" he cut her off with.

"Graverobber! Don't do that! I know you don't want to hear that, and I know you don't believe me! But I do! And I always will! I love you! You're the only person I have in this hell of a city! My dad's dead! My mom's dead! And my godmother's dead! All I have it you!" she broke down into tears. Graverobber wrapped his arms around her, and she collapsed against his chest.

"Shh Shi, Shh." he cooed in her ear.

"N..No! I will not B..Be quite! Listen to me!" she managed to get out between sobs.

"Shilo, I know you love me. that's why I cant hear it kid. You love me now, but what about later? When you find someone better? Your growing up kid, you'll move on." he told her.

She thought about it for 5 minutes. She cried the whole time. She pushed him away and looked him in the eyes. He saw her eyes were bloodshot and her make up was smeared down her face. He wiped the tears off her face with his thumb, and kissed her forehead.

"Graverobber…I wont move on, just please…can you do me one thing?"

"What is it Kid?"

"Love me back…" her words cut through him like daggers. She didn't know how much it hurt him to think he didn't love her back.

"Kid…I do." he admitted.

"No you don't! your just saying that to make me fe…"

"Shilo! I love you! Are you happy?" Her mouth dropped and she burst into tears again.

"What…what did I say?" he asked her. He didn't know if that was what she wanted to hear, or she still thought he was lying, he never got her when she was like this.

"Oh Graverobber!" she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. He tried to withdrawal from her lips, but she pushed into his lips more. He couldn't fight the urge to resist her. He kissed her, hard. He bit her bottom lip, causing her to moan. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He fought her mouth, licking every inch of it. He released her mouth, and connected his lips to her throat. Kissing, and biting her, she moaned again. His hand found her breast, and the other her inner thigh. He massaged her breast, and rubbed her thigh at the same pace. Her breath was rushed. He heard her heartbeat in her throat. He bite her throat again, she gasped this time. He lifted her shirt and kissed across her collarbone. While doing this, he found the one imperfection he's ever seen on Shilo. She had a tiny chuck of flesh gone from her collarbone, it was the size of a lady bug. He kissed it over and over. Each time he heard her heart jump. He kissed what he could of her breasts. He slipped her bra straps to her elbows. He reached around her, and undid her bra. He took off the rest of her bra, and threw it across the room. She grabbed his hair, and tugged. He moaned, she heard it, and did it again. He crawled her thigh, she winced in pain. He glanced down at her thigh, and she it trickling with blood. He got up to get a towel, but was dragged back down.

"You are not leaving now!" she said, and then attached her lips to his again. She fought her way into his mouth, he grunted into her mouth, while she moaned. Graverobber whipped off her skirt and threw it across the room, along with her panties. Shilo was lying on the couch naked, while he was fully clothed. He felt guilty leaving her the only venerable one, so it took off his shirt and started to undo his pants when small hands fumbled at the button. She grabbed his belt loops, and pulled his waist up to her face. He could feel her breath against him, it drove him crazy. She unzipped his pants, and pulled them, and his boxers down. He kicked off his pants and boxers, causing them to fly somewhere in the room, hitting something in the process, and causing to it break. Graverobber kissed her stomach, he rested his head on her hips, and watched her breath slow. When she realized he wasn't doing anything, he head snapped up.

"What?" she asked, more anxious that he would continue to actually care.

"Do you really want to try this again kid?" He asks her. He wants it, he knows that. But she was in pain for 2 weeks afterward, he carried her everywhere. He didn't want to hurt her again.

"Yes… I do." He wasn't convinced.

"Graverobber…please…"

He kissed her hips, and then down he pelvic bone. He paused again. This time she didn't look up. She just sighed a very long and depressing sigh. This time, he figured she was being truthful. He new how frustrated he got when the Scalpel Sluts would stop, and say they need the Z now before they went any further. He started to kiss her pelvic bone again. He kissed the top of her thighs, then the inner part of her thighs. He went back to kissing her neck. His hands memorized every inch of her curves. Remembered where they start, and where they end. He put his mouth to her earlobe. He flicked her earlobe with his tongue. She was holding her breath now. He removed his mouth from her ear, and whispered to her.

"Shilo, I love you." Her breath became harsh. He hands fumbled around his face. She kissed every inch of his face.

"That's all I wanted to hear." she confessed to him. She furiously clawed at his exposed back. He growled into her ear. He adjusted his weight on top on her, so that his waist was between her legs. He eased his way into her. She wiggled under him, trying to adjust to him again. He contemplated what to do next, last time he just went fast, it caused less pain at the time, but was it worth it in the long run?

"Just…get it over with, I wont be such a baby like last time." she told him as thought she new what he was thinking.

He pumped into her with one swift motion. She screamed. He let her breath slow before pushing into her slowly. She clamped over him with each thrust. He was going insane. She moaned in his ear. Her breath was hot against his neck. He licked her neck, and her head fell back against the couch. He was thrusting into harder now, any sound, or movement would drive him to complete insanity. She clawed his back. That was it for him. She screamed again as he came in her. He collapsed onto her. They lied there in silence until both of there breathing was normal. He started to shift his weight again.

"Don't move…please." she pleaded to him. He didn't. They just sat quietly for a few more minutes.

"Say it." she asked him.

"Say what kid?"

"Say you love me…"

"I love you." he told her. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"I wont leave you." She told him. He believed her.


	5. Before the Cut

**For this chapter, it will switch between Shilo's and Graverobber's POV.**

**POV Shilo.**

The aroma of eggs, bacon, and coffee wafted through my nose. Woke up to empty arms again, course I searched the couch for him. Nothing. Then I figured it out, he must be cooking…weird. I sat up to fix myself, I was still naked from the night before. I'm still sore too, but it was a good feeling. When I got up, I didn't try to look for my clothes, but just wandered into the kitchen. He was humming the same tune he always hums. He hummed it when he held me, and would whisper "Your beautiful." in my ear. I peeked around the corner to see a fully dressed Graverobber cooking. Perfect opportunity. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Morning." I chimed into his jacket.

"Wakey Wakey Little one." he laughed as he turned around. He raised an eyebrow at her when he found me standing in front of him naked. I've never flaunted my body out there for people to see. That's why I wear such baggy dresses. Graverobber always smacks my ass when I'm in one too. He grabbed my waist and picked me up, and I instantly threw my legs around his waist.

"Now, kid, what are am I to do ?" he asked.

"Me." I told him. I was dead serious too. I never scream loud enough, I never scratch hard enough, and I never get enough of him. I want to be able to have him, with me, around me, in me 24/7.

"Ha kid, you're a cutie, but I got to get Robbin' soon." he sighed and kissed me. It wasn't like his usual kisses, this one was…light. He put me back down on the ground.

"Now go get dressed." he told me, while looking up and down my body, I saw a slight frown cross his face before he whipped around to the food again.. I went to go search from my clothes. While I was bending over to pick up my shirt, I saw what he was frowning at. Scratch marks on my thigh. They weren't regular scratch marks either, these were deeps, more like gashes in my thigh. I tap it, and winced at the pain. I didn't realize it hurt until now. Every step I took burned, my eyes were starting to tear up now.

**POV Graverobber.**

I hear Shilo sobbing in the other room. I run to see what happened. When I rush in, shes sitting on the floor, bent over, holding herself.

"Shilo! What's wrong?" I ask her urgently.

"My legs…they…burn!" she managed to get out between breaths. I went around her to see her thigh, its torn up. The blood has dried, but the wound is still exposed. My strength is worse than I thought. I couldn't stop myself one I did that, I kept grating her thigh. Over and over, my hand put more and more damage to her. I rush to her, and wrap my arms around her frail body. She sobs as I hold her.

"Stay here." I tell her. I rush to the bathroom, and grab a large tea towel, and rip it to shreds. I walk back to her. I put her up and sat her down on the couch. I kneel in front of her and put her foot on my knee. I saw her wince in pain again, I ignore it. I kiss every inch of the wound. I can taste her blood on my lips, and I feel her squirm with every touch. I grab a piece of the towel and wrap it around the wound. She starts to tear up.

"It hurts!" she yells at me.

"I know, just don't think about it. Just look at me." I reassure her. She does what I tell her, she watches my face as I cover her wound. With the last piece I wrap it around the back of her thigh, there was no pain in that one, that I could tell at least.

"Is that all that's cut?"

"Yes, that's all that hurts…" she whispers.

"Do not feel like this is your fault Shilo! don't give me that shit! None of this is your fault!" I yell, while pointing at her thigh.

"I'm the fuckin' monster who did this! Who the fuck else? So don't blame your massacred leg on you! Blame it on me!" I yell at her again. I watch the tears weal up in her eyes, she whips her head around so that I don't see her start to cry again. I grab her chin in my hand and turn her face to mine. She doesn't look at me. I kiss her forehead, then her lips.

"Please, Kid, for me. Just blame me…" I beg her.

"Im not blaming you…but I wont blame myself either…okay?" she asks.

"Fine, please, get some rest now?" I want her to get better, I want her to be my strong beautiful Shilo again. My Shilo.

"I…will…but please…don't leave me, im so cold."

"Put some clothes on Kid." I tell her as I throw her shirt at her head. She laughs a little and slips it over her head. I throw her sweat pants I bought for her, she never left without them. She slips them on too. I go to sit beside her on the couch. She already has her arms open for me. I go around her and wrap my arms around her shoulders, and cradle her back and forth. I hum my mothers lullaby in her ear.

"Your beautiful." I whisper in her ear. This was a routine, I held her, hummed in her ear, and whispered that she's beautiful to her.

"You always say that…" she said.

"well…" I add with a gruff voice.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear. I watch her eyes flutter a little, then shut. It was the first time I saw Shilo have a peaceful sleep. Usually her father is haunting her, or its Amber, Luigi, Pavi and occasionally Rotti after her. She was mumbling in her sleep again.

"Graverob…no…no….come back! Come back!" she demanded. Was I leaving her? Should I wake her and tell her im right here?

"don't….leave me….ever ….again…I love yo…" she trailed off.

"I love you too." I said into her hair.

**POV Shilo.**

**When I woke again, it was dark outside, but bright in the room. I wiggled around, but realized that he hadn't let me go. His arms were lazily around my waist, but his hands where gripped together. I leaned into him, and sighed. He didn't smell his usual smell, this was more…musky. He usually smelt like rain water, dust, and the dead. We were in this house for awhile, a few days at the least, but he hadn't been going out grave robbing at night…maybe it was fear of leaving me...but it was stupid. I feel him stretch his legs and realize he's awake. I rub my hands on his chest, and put my ear to his heart. I would love nothing more than to just sit here and listen to him. I hear him grunt as he stretched his arms above his head.**

"**Evening Grave." I chime into his chest.**

"**You're awake?" **

"**Is that a big surprise?" I giggle.**

"**I thought you would have been asleep for longer, with the pain and all. But I'm glad your awake." he tells me. I grate my hands down his chest, and grace my fingers over his hip. I watch as his smile comes back to his face.**

"**Shi, are you hungry?" he asks.**

"**A little I suppose." I say, as my stomach rumbles.**

"**I'm thinking more than a little." he laughs. He slides me forward and gets up and walks to the kitchen. I watch as he leaves the room, and then follow. He had some bread and cheese out.**

"**I cant remember, can you eat cheese kid?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Just making sure. You're an iffy person to cook for."**

"**Grave, I'm sorry…" It's my fault I'm all torn up, I shouldn't have pushed him. We should have stopped then. Then he wouldn't be feeling so horrible…**

"**What for kid?"**

"**For pushing you last night…"**

"**Pushing me? What are you…Kid! For the last time! You did NOT push me! Stop blaming yourself!" he yelled again. I hated it when he yelled. His voice was booming as it was, and when he yelled it just got worse.**

"**I…I…I don't know…"**

"**Just eat!" he boomed at me, as he threw a sandwich on the table. I wandered over to the table, and sat down. The sandwich was dry, but it was food, and nothing tasted so good right now. I finished the sandwich in 5 seconds flat, and watch Graverobber fumble around the kitchen putting things away.**

"**Do you want any help?" I asked him, he glanced over at me, seeing me done.**

"**No, just go…read or something…" he said.**

"**Graverobber…talk to me…please?" I asked.**

"**Kid, I want you to listen to me carefully. This mistake, was not your fault. It was mine, and I want you to know that will never happen again. I will never hurt you, or mistreat you, or make you cry again. I love you kid, and nothing can change that. don't go blaming' yourself." I thought about this for awhile. He was right. It wasn't his fault either though.**

"**Its both of our faults…neither of us stopped each other."**

"**Stop beating yourself up kid, no pun intended." I giggled anyways.**

"**There's that beautiful smile of yours." he told me. He walked to my chair, and kissed my forehead. **

"**I love you Grave."**

"**I love you too kid. But I think that tonight, I need to go get some Z, my clients will be wondered where I went."**

"**Well…I'll come." I told him.**

"**Shi, no, you need to stay here, I don't want that to get infected. Think how that would effect you…" I saw him cringe at the thought. **

"**Fine, but I need you to be here so I can sleep."**

"**I'll be back in a few hours." **

**And with that, he rushed out the door. Leaving me in the cold, dark house. His house. Our house.**


	6. Run Away

Graverobber POV

Its freezing in this God damn house! Why haven't we fixed the freaking windows! I'm surprised she hasn't woken up shivering! Speaking of Shilo, where is she? I wander into the living room/bedroom. She's passed out on the couch, fully clothed. Well at least she wont be cold, just uncomfortable… and I'm not okay with that. I go over to Shilo and picked her torso up. I carefully removed her arms from the sleeves of her dress. Figures, she didn't put a bra on. She looks even more beautiful in the moonlight. I scan her chest, watching the moonlight bounce off her skin, hitting almost ever curve. She stirs, and moans. I cannot believe im getting hard from that….but who wouldn't? She's gorgeous. She wraps her arms around my waist, and squeezes. I cant let her just squeeze me, its like teasing me and she doesn't even know! I unhook her arms from my waist, she squirms and reaches for it again, but grasps her hand around my thigh. She wakes this time.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asks groggily.

"Making you let go of me before I take you while you sleep."

"What…?" she's so cute when she's tired.

"Kid, you're a tease when your sleeping."

"No im…not." she glances to see her hand around my thigh, and my now growing erection. She loosens her grasps, but doesn't let go.

"Well, I can make it up to you." she rubs my thigh, and sits herself on my lap. Her little dress doesn't cover the other wounds from our second attempt at sex.

"No." I told her. Her face dropped instantly.

"Why not!" she demanded.

"Look at your leg Shilo! Im not doing that again!" Her eyes started to tear up.

"I wanted this! I wanted you to do this! Do this for me!" she yelled, as she tore of scabs off her thigh, screaming while she did so.

"SHILO!" I yelled, while snatching her hands away from her thighs.

"What the fuck do you think your doing kid!"

"I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME!"

"Shilo Wallace! Your being childish! I love you, so stop it!" I tell her.

"You don't! your just saying that! STOP LIEING TO ME GRAVE!" she…she doesn't believe me now! How could someone so bright, be so stupid!

"Shilo…Kid! Are you fuckin' blind! I love you, more than anything! I want to keep you safe! that's why I cant sleep with you, not until your…better. I want too, really I do, but I cant." I confess to her.

"your so ridiculous Graverobber!" she said as she coiled herself into a ball. She was so stubborn, so young, so Shilo.

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask her.

"You honestly don't care do you! You are so full of yourself Grave!" she spits at me.

"Why Kid? Because I wont have sex with you? Shilo, you are so childish when you want to be! Your hormones are going insane im guessing." I tell her. Her eyes begin to water again.

"Your so cruel! I want you, and you say its because im….some sex freak? No Grave! I want you because I love you, and you are the only person I ever have loved…other than my father! But that's different!" she yelled and stormed off. Im left sitting in the living room, alone, and feeling terrible. I lie back down, and extend my arms behind my back. I feel something wet on my face, maybe the roof is leaking... Im…Im crying! I haven't cried in years! Now im a emotional wreck thanks to her! I need to go find her! Shit! How could I be so stupid! I get up and bolt out the door.

"Shilo! SHILO! WHERE ARE YOU?" I Yell into the night. From the darkness I hear a scream.

"SHILO!" I screamed as I ran towards where I heard it come from.

"Now now little Girl! No more of that!" a gruff manly hummed in the night.

"LET ME GO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" I hear a slapping noise.

"LEAVE ME ALONE.." she yells through the sobbing. Im almost there! Im coming Shilo! When I enter the alleyway, and see Shilo. Her shirt is torn so her breasts are exposed, and her panties are caught around the Man's hands.

"Get the fuck off her now!" I roar at the man.

"And what the fuck are you going to do about it Kid!"

"Im Going too….." It wasn't a stranger, it wasn't a dealer, or a druggy.

"Dad!?"


	7. Kid

POV Shilo.

I just wanted out of the house! So I ran…I ran to the alley ways, I needed to see the Junkies, they at least get me! But nobody was there…it was so dark.

"Hey little girl!" a gruff manly voice from the darkness says.

"You lost you mommy and daddy?"

"No, im just leaving…"

"Your not going anywhere Slut!" he yelled, as he ran towards me and pinned me against the wall.

"LET ME GO!" I scream as he rips off my shirt, a scream escapes my mouth.

"Now now little girl, No more of that!" he yells in my ear.

"LET ME GO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT THIS!" I scream at the top of my lungs!

"SHUT UP BITCH!" he screams in my face, as he slaps me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I manage to chock through the sobs. As he is pulling down my panties.

"Get the fuck off her now!" A familiar voice booms out.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it Kid!" The man Booms back.

"Im going to….." he trails off.

"DAD!?" Grave screams.

"HA HA HA, Robert. Thought I would never see your scrawny ass back around these parts." The man who was my boyfriends dad….was trying to rape me!

"Get the fuck off her! You scrum! I'll fucking rip your jugular out!" Grave yells as he strides toward us.

"Grave, no! Don't!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" he slaps me again.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Grave Yells again, into his fathers face. Before I know it, he's fathers on the ground, and Grave has his foot over his throat.

"Grave…" I've never seen him so angry before.

"Im scared…can…can we go…"

"No!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ROBERT?"

"I want you to leave town, never EVER touch another female again, and never come near Me or my girlfriend again." he Blurted out.

"That's not easy kid. Have you seen your mother lately? Ha Ha Ha!"

"You sick bastard!" I Scream at him! My voice sounds so ….pathetic next to the two large men next to me.

"So your Girlfriends got some Pipes on her eh' You do that shit to her?" Referring to my cuts, that were now gushing with blood.

"Good I taught you somethin' right. Women are for sex, and beatin's. And cookin'."

"SHUT THE FUCK!" Grave spits.

"YOUR PATHETIC! YOU KNOW THAT! YOU ARE LOW LIFE SCUM! LIKE ME! HA HA HA!"

"Shilo, leave! Now! Go back to the house! Run!" he tells me. I do what im told, I grab my panties from the mans dirty hand, and run. I run fast, and hard. I want to look back, but I cant bring myself to look back. I can see the house now, its so close, but so far. So many people stare as I push past them, not even bother to apologize. When I reach the house, I collapse on the cough and cry. Long and hard, I cry. I don't want to think, feel, touch, or breath at this point. Where's Grave! I need him! I need his touch! I want his arms around me, I want to be in my safe place, in his arms. I cry myself to sleep. When I wake, I hear the tap running in the kitchen, and the washer upstairs in turned on. I stagger to my feet, and groggily wander to the kitchen. Grave is in a new shirt…new pants….new shoes….what's going on!

"Morning." he mumbles to me. I must have been louder than I thought.

"Morning…" I manage to get out.

"You want some fo…are….um…I …" he fumbled with the words. He never does this unless something is on his mind.

"What's the matter Grave? What's on your mind?" I ask.

"I just….I….I killed him….I killed my father. I cant stand that bastard!" he blurted out. I take a step back, and try to catch my balance but fall.

"Shilo! Are you okay!"

"You…You killed him…" I stutter out.

"I had to…I had to right the wrong…I couldn't let him hurt you, I couldn't let him kill my mother! Shilo you have to understand! Please shilo! PLEASE! Understand! I…I cant….I cant…." he began to cry, I sat there for a second to gather my thought. My boyfriend…killed his father…who raped me….I grabbed Graves head, and brought it to my chest, he cried harder.

"Please Shilo…understand…please?" he begged.

"I…I understand." I reassured him.

"I…Im Sorry Shilo….I…I love you…" he managed to get out.

"I…I love you t…too…" I stuttered. What am I going to do!


End file.
